Power supply cords are generally small, flexible electrical cables having a plug on at least one end which is used to connect an appliance or electrical tool with a wall outlet or receptacle. These cords include one or more insulated leads which typically project from the end of the cord and extend to various points within the appliance. The cord generally also has on the end, a flex/strain relief which attaches the cord to the appliance. The cord and/or insulated leads project through the strain relief and the insulated leads are mechanically attached or soldered to electrical contacts within the applicance.
The effective length of a power supply cord required for a particular appliance is usually measured from the receptacle plug to the point at which it is mounted to the appliance. Since the insulated leads typically extend to various points within the appliance, the actual overall length of the cord and the lead termination vary widely depending upon the application. Presently, the wide variation in the lengths of the power supply cords is addressed by customizing the cords for each particular application. Thus, conventional methodology has resulted in an infinite number of customized power supply cords.
While customized power supply cords provide a generally adequate means to connect an appliance with a receptacle, there are problems associated with their use. First, customizing power supply cords for each individual application requires costly jacket removal, filler cutting, and excessive amounts of cordage. Furthermore, customizing power supply cords requires manual lead cutting and termination, and further requires attaching or soldering the insulated leads to the conductors or contacts within the applicance. Such requirements are both time-consuming and costly. In addition, the customization of power supply cords requires storage of the different cord types which has increased inventories.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a power supply cord assembly that has a molded preassembled electrical contact carrier on one end and minimizes jacket removal, filler cutting operations, and the amount of cordage required.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a power supply cord assembly that provides for automated lead cutting and termination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a power supply cord assembly which reduces inventories because only a few basic cords must be stocked.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electrical appliance power supply cord assembly that has a substantially cylindrical power cord having a first and second end, a two or three prong plug attached to the first end of the power cord, an electrical contact carrier attached to the second end of the power cord; the carrier having external means and internal means to attach the carrier to an electrical appliance or tool, the internal means having at least two female or male electrical contacts which are electrically attached to the power cord, the female or male electrical contacts being sized to mechanically receive and electrically connect appliance to lead wires having corresponding male or female electrical contacts.